User talk:Gardimuer/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Freezing Mike page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlueIsSupreme (Talk) 07:25, 14 October 2009 There's Something in the Sea and Related Content Welcome aboard the S.S Something in the Sea, let me be the first one to shake your hand. Freezing Mike Please, feel free to edit as much as you wish. If you are unsure of how to format, just use some other pages as examples, as most of them follow some reason. No approval is necessary for content, it is just imperative that it is accurate, well-formatted, and grammatically-correct. If you want some examples of formatting, look at the plasmids. These pages use a combination of different formatting techniques, while keeping the article concise and informative. I appreciate your interest in There's Something in the Sea and its related articles. It is a massive compilation of material, and can always use improvement. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 19:17, October 15, 2009 (UTC) There's no need to apologize for your work. The only things I really think about twice are some of the subjects you've chosen to want a page on. To be honest, I was getting a bit ticked off by your work, rising edit count and behaved stubborn. Your work is (very) good, a good way to make it more manageable. I noticed it but was too stubborn to quit. My meds need to kick in, but I've rationalized. Keep it up and I sincerely apologize for my stubborn editing (not just 92 and 93). *Shakes hands with mouse pretending it's your hand*, haha. I have seen the many contributions you have been making lately, and wanted to say that they are very good. If I may make one suggestion, and that is to find a way to contact the other people that you have been working with (mainly Toukashi and Freezing Mike), so that everyone can more closely coordinate joint efforts on these pages in real time. Probably instant messenger of some sort would be best. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 08:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Hah ? You mean all that troublesome work I've recently done ? A key point is the Mark Meltzer Writings (I would've gone for Meltzer Writings) page. There are still many letters and notes from Mark on the SitS page. Freezing Mike 15:02, October 29, 2009 (UTC) SITS Project Page And as far as a project page goes, that is entirely up to you. You need no approval of mine for such a thing, and it is a good idea. I wish I could help you all more for the time being, but I will be working on wiki structure (mainly categories) for a while. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 08:55, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I think that they are all great ideas. I loathe even the idea of restructuring There's Something in the Sea and related content, so I am glad that there are a few people willing to do it. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 01:46, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, my work with KyberzCOR is finished, and I've made and cleaned up things for now. I've joined the Participant section of the project page. Although you do have to explain the page to me :P. For some reason, I seem to have glanced over your latest mail, I'm looking up those links now, thanks. Helpful stuff, but for some reason, templates seem so diffifult to understand. Freezing Mike 20:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) My Adminship I was wondering if you could still put up your opinion, because you're a good friend, who I don't know :D. Of all the people who supported me, your edit made me smile the most. Freezing Mike 18:07, October 30, 2009 (UTC) New "Spoilers" Image The image used to mark pages with spoilers seems to be obsolete and out of touch with the style of BioShock and this wiki. Any ideas on a replacement? [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 03:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) I think it is an outstanding idea. I trust your judgment on the matter. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 18:07, October 22, 2009 (UTC) The image is seriously exactly what I had in mind. I could not be happier. Is there anyway to downsize it, and make it a higher resolution? Please replace the old one whenever you wish. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:04, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Could not have asked for more! A great service you have done this day. If I could give you a tonic or something as a reward, I would. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 05:26, October 23, 2009 (UTC) French "Spoilers" Image Hi Gardimuer ! My name is Kevin, aka Ravenlyze, and I'm in charge of the French version of the BioShock Wiki! First of all, I'd like to congratulate you on the job you've done with the new spoiler image, it's great! I'm writing to you to ask if it would be possible to make a French version (and why not a German version, for the German version of the Wiki) ? If it'd be possible, please let me know ! I'd be pleased to give you the French version of the text I'd see on this picture ! Anyway, thanks for your time, let's keep in touch ! Best regards, Ravenlyze 07:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi again, and thanks a lot for your help ! Okay, here is the English version : Warning - Significant plot details follow And here would be the French version : Attention - Dévoile détails de l’intrigue Do you think it's gonna be all right ? I mean, not too big for the picture ? I'm looking forward to see the result, thanks again for that. Have a nice weekend ! Ravenlyze 15:51, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Well, unfortunately, I don't speak German very well.. I'd rather not decided about that by myself... Do you need me to contact MtaÄ who is responsible for the German Wiki or do you want to contact him yourself ? Ah sorry, he's on vacation right now til November, 2nd 2009... Ravenlyze 16:05, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hi ! Amazing, the result is just awesome, thank you so much for that ! About the text in the second part, I was wondering if you could just add one word, I think you'll have enough space : Dévoile des détails de l'intrigue As you can see, the extra word is "des". After that, I'm pretty sure the pic will be just perfect ! Thanks again for your time ! Ravenlyze 09:55, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Hi again ! I had a look on the picture, but for me, both are the old version. Is it normal ? Should I do something to actualize the pic ? Thanks ! Ravenlyze 19:19, October 25, 2009 (UTC) The photobucket version is all right, and the result is great ! Thanks again Gardimuer, I'm gonna change the french spoiler page right away =) Have a nice week, cheers mate ! Ravenlyze 20:28, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Chat Nice work, boyo! (Laughter) Freezing Mike 07:35, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Sorry for not being on the last couple of days; I was incredibly busy. I am here now to help some more, though! Toukashi 01:15, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Just message me again when you're ready to go. Freezing Mike 14:54, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Editing while in class, I like it. Freezing Mike 15:14, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Congratulations on your 1000th edit. Incredible, those pumpkins are awesome, you've got some skills. Freezing Mike 19:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Well, some people do it, but I dont't know if people here celebrate Halloween as big as there. I do know that it's not a tradition here. My mom did once, we still have it :D, guess I'll do it next year. Freezing Mike 20:12, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Sure thing. Freezing Mike 21:25, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Um... I think I'm on the chat... Toukashi 01:10, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Images I will check into that. [[User:BlueIsSupreme|'BlueIsSupreme']] 17:39, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Are we planning on making a "Quote/Dialogue" for the characters, so people can just look them up whenever they want? Toukashi 04:12, October 31, 2009 (UTC)